My Sister's Keeper
by Icarus11
Summary: in a dangerous world full of murderers, thieves, angels, fallen angels, devils and gods, a kind innocent girl like Asia Uzumaki is always at risk. Luckily for her, the job of protecting her happens to fall on her big brother Naruto to keep her safe and kick ass in the process. Don't mess with an overprotective big brother or you just might get burned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or Naruto!

 **My Sister's Keeper**

 **Chapter 1: The Reunion Part 1**

Issei Hyoudou was having a kind of a rough week.

He was known universally throughout the prestigious school Kuoh Academy as a member of the infamous "Perverted Trio" although who wouldn't be a little perverted in a school that was formerly all-girl's and was filled to the brim with some of the most beautiful girls in Japan. At least, that was Issei's argument, not that it really worked most of the time. Most girls in the school didn't care about him unless he was peeking on them, in which case he was next in line to get his ass beat and balls almost chopped off.

Until finally, he met Yuuma Amano, a super cute girl that actually asked him out on a date. Shocker, right? Everything was going great until she became a super hot girl that killed him with a light spear through the chest. So yeah, she was pretty high up there on the crazy-hot ratio.

Luckily Issei was saved by the most beautiful girl in school, a certain Rias Gremory whose boobs were 'woah' and the rest of her body was just 'wow'. Rias explained to Issei that he was now a servant to her since she had brought him back from the dead as a devil, which kind of sucked to be completely honest but at least he could become a harem king once he got stronger!. After that, things got even shitty-er since now that he was a devil, Issei found himself on the bad side of both Angels and Fallen Angels.

But just when he thought his luck completely sucked and life hated him with a burning passion, he literally ran into Asia Uzumaki on the street. As in like literally ran into the confused looking girl.

Quickly and carefully picking up the young nun off the ground, Issei's face was red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl was absolutely beautiful with her long silky blonde hair and big emerald green eyes. She was shorter than he was and while she didn't have the ridiculous curves of Rias or her vice president Akeno, Asia was incredibly attractive in her own way. It was then Issei realized he was looking at a nun like that and a sudden shame suddenly fell over him as even a member of the Perverted Trio had morals.

Asia didn't seem to notice her new acquaintance's moral dilemma as her eyes widened in shock and happiness. "Yes, finally someone who speaks Italian!"

Issei looked confused for a moment. "Italian?" Suddenly something that Rias had told him last night about understanding anyone made sense. "O-oh uhh yeah, Italian."

Brushing off any dust from her robes, Asia beamed radiantly. "Thank you kind person." Her face was a little red in embarrassment. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor and escort me to this town's church."

Not quite sure how to react to this sudden assault of cuteness, Issei's brain seemed to restart and the boy suddenly began to stumble over his words. "U-uh s-sure. I can help you. A-are you a new member of the church?"

Asia did the universal 'so-so' symbol with her hand. "My big brother was supposed to meet me but he didn't show up at the airport when he said he would and when I asked the people there, they told me there was a delay and his flight wouldn't be coming in until tomorrow."

Her face became rather downcast. "My phone died so I can't call him and I don't know where the house we are staying in is so I decided to go to the church as I trust the people there will take care of me until he shows up tomorrow."

Suddenly her face lit up so red, she could have been mistaken for a stop sign. "Oh where are my manners! My name is Asia Uzumaki! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Asia introduced herself before finally taking a deep breath.

"Oh hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou, uh it's nice to meet you too." Issei responded awkwardly, not quite sure how to handle the girl's intense innocence.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes after that. The small blonde girl seemed to be interested in everything she saw and Issei couldn't help but think the wonder and fascination she saw the world with was amazing.

It took a while but after racking his brain for something clever to say, Issei decided to go with the most simple question he could think of. "So you're a nun?"

"Yes, I've been a member of the church ever since I was a little child although now…" Asia's mood seemed to darken and Issei couldn't help but feel like he had brought up a taboo subject.

Suddenly Asia noticed something that made her smile brightly, happiness practically radiating off the girl as she ran over to a young injured boy by the playground. "Oh let me help you!" The boy, who looked like he had bad scrapped his knee falling from the swing set next to him, gave Asia a strange look.

"She wants to help you." Issei translated after realizing that not everyone could instantly understand the half-italian girl like he could.

The boy seemed suspicious but nodded hesitantly as Asia placed her hands over his bleeding knee. Issei watched with slight wonder as two silver rings instantly formed around the small girl's hands before beginning to glow with green light the same color as her eyes. In seconds, the young boy's injury had stopped bleeding and healed to the point that it didn't even look like there had been a scrape in the first place.

The boy leapt to his feet with no problem. "Thank you Pretty Lady!" The boy thanked gratefully before giving Asia a brief hug.

"Takuya! Get away from them!" The boy's mother shouted from the other side of the playground, forcing the boy to run over to her without saying another word.

Issei frowned and glared at the woman. "Hey! She just helped him!"

"Don't worry Issei, I'm fine when people act like that. My brother always gets mad at them but it doesn't bother me." Asia comforted although her face was a little downcast, brushing the dirt off her dress as she stood up.

"No, you have a great power. People should be thanking you instead of running away." Issei argued, shaking his head in disbelief.

Without even noticing the two had found their way to the church and Issei couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the holy site. Maybe it was the crosses or the holy water but he felt nauseous just being in the vicinity of the church.

Asia didn't seem affected though as her face lit up at the sight of the holy building. "Thank you Issei-san, you've been a big help." Her face flushed a slight red. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Asia-chan!" Issei said, his own face kind of red too as he watched the girl run inside of the building and disappear.

Realizing that his face was hot, Issei violently shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts or feelings about the girl he had just met. Glancing down at his phone, he noticed he had two missed calls from Rias so he quickly redialed the number. "Sorry Buchou, I made a friend on the way to school..."

* * *

 _The next day…_

He walked out of the airport with a sense of urgency, his suitcase trailing behind him and making a lot of noise as its wheels hit the concrete. Passing signs in japanese that gave him directions, it took him a second or two longer to understand them than he would have liked but that's what happens when one slacks on their studying...

He was rather young to be flying around the world by himself at only around seventeen or eighteen. He was rather tall at around six foot, although his spiky hair made him even an extra inch or two taller, and had a lean frame underneath his form-fitting t-shirt and jeans. Despite his asian features, it was also instantly obvious that the boy wasn't entirely japanese due to his piercing bright blue eyes and blonde hair. His whisker birthmarks were also kind of unique and drew many curious looks, some of which soon turned lustful not long after.

Grabbing his phone out of his back pocket and dialing the first number on his speed dial, he was once more greeted immediately by voicemail. Scowling, he quickly dialed the second number on the phone although this call was picked up on the first ring.

That finally brought a smile to the annoyed teen's face. "Yo Dulio, I finally got to Japan."

There was the sound of chewing from the other side of the phone before a young man's voice responded in Italian. "Oi Naruto, took you long enough."

Dulio Gesualdo had been Naruto's best friend for as long as the blonde boy could remember. The two had been roommates during their time at the church, with Naruto being a ward there while Dulio was an apprentice to Michael, the head of the clergy there, and about three years older. Ever since they met, the two had always got along with Dulio being a big supporter of Naruto's training and Naruto being a big supporter of Dulio's love of eating.

A little glad that his best friend could understand him when he spoke Japanese by accident, Naruto switched back over to their usual tongue. "Tell me about it." He frowned again. "I can't get in contact with my little sister though."

There was an audible swallow from the other side of the phone as Dulio quickly finished his food to respond. "She got there before you?"

"Yeah, she traveled straight from Vatican City while I was still in New York for the tournament. I left as soon as I heard about…" Naruto's face darkened at the memory of receiving the terrible news. "The incident."

There was a loud and heavy sigh on the other side of the phone, one that was not accompanied by the almost constant chewing from before. "I'm sorry about that dude. I tried to see what I could do but it was over my head. Orders came directly from the top and didn't go through my hands."

"It's okay. Thanks for trying. I was just trying to get here around the same time as her to give her a little emotional support. Now I can't even get in contact with her." Naruto explained.

Naruto's worry seemed obvious even across the phone as he heard his best friend's voice brighten in an attempt to cheer him up. "Keep trying dude," Dulio snapped his fingers suddenly as he remembered something. "Oh by the way the taxi I called you should be getting there around now. Should take you to the house I hooked up for the two of you. I don't know if your sister is there or not already but it should be set up and ready."

Naruto's thoughts almost distracted him enough for him to barely catch the ridiculous thing that Dulio had said in the beginning. "Wait you called me a taxi from Italy?" Naruto asked with a dropped jaw.

"No don't be ridiculous," Naruto sighed in relief, he had thought Dulio had done something stupid again. "I called you a taxi from India. There's a chef I heard about who makes the most delicious-"

Luckily for the spiky blonde haired teen, he was saved from his friend's rambling by the prompt arrival of a luxury black car to the airport, stopping directly in front of him.

Thanking God for the save, Naruto carefully stopped his friend before the food lover could really start going. "Wait Dulio the car is here, can you tell me about it later?"

"Sure dude, but I won't mail you any leftovers like last time!" Dulio shouted from the other side of the phone before the call went dead.

An older man stepped out of the car as soon as he saw Naruto put his phone away, holding a sign that had his last name written in hiragana on it. "Uzumaki-sama?"

Naruto merely nodded before the man walked up to him and took his suitcase without another word. In moments they were off and on the road. Naruto tried a final time but there was still no answer from his sister's phone and he couldn't help but worry that something terrible was going to happen to her.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in."

The hardwood door opened slowly and revealed the almost empty classroom, with only a few students still inside. It was the late afternoon and almost everyone else on campus had gone home, except for the hard working students who had been given the authority to practically run the school by themselves. Well student, only one girl remained.

A blonde haired teen stepped inside, glancing around until his eyes landed on the girl sitting in the front of the room. "Is this the Student Council?"

The girl in front was ridiculously attractive and if Naruto hadn't been raised around other attractive women his entire life, his jaw likely would have dropped. She was much shorter than him, at around five foot five, but had a rather curvaceous figure that was rather seductive with her school uniform. The girl had pitch black hair in a short bob cut and her violet eyes weren't hidden behind the lilac frames, if anything the intensity of them was only increased.

The girl nodded, putting down the paper she had been working on to look at him. "Yes, it is. I'm Souna Shitori, the Student Council President." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am seventeen years old and I would like to apply for acceptance into Kuoh Academy for myself and my little sister." Naruto introduced himself, stepping forward until he was directly in front of the girl before placing a pair of transcripts on her desk.

Souna opened them quickly, skimming through the excellent grades both siblings seemed to have earned throughout their schooling as well as the numerous extracurriculars that they seemed to have also juggled at the same time. It was only when she got to the last page that she noticed where the papers had been sent from. "Vatican City?"

Either not noticing or not caring about the slightly dangerous and sharp tone the girl said the name of the city in, Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "My sister and I are both half-european and were raised in Italy. My sister was formerly a nun and I was her guardian." Naruto's hands laced themselves behind his head. "There were complications and since half of our family is from Japan, we decided to try and return here."

Souna glanced up at him and made eye contact for a few moments with him, the air around them almost growing colder as the serious girl did so. Blue met purple and Naruto could tell that the girl was checking if he was lying or not, luckily for him he was not, something the student council president seemed to notice.

Souna let out a sigh. "Very well," She glanced around as if looking for something. "Is your sister here with you?"

Naruto grimaced. "Unfortunately not," his voice seemed to take on a hint of urgency compared to before. "I actually came to ask you about that as well. I was wondering if you and your council had noticed any...unusual activity in your town."

Souna raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

His voice was deeper, more dangerous as barely hidden anger bubbled below the surface. "My sister Asia Uzumaki is missing."

The door behind Naruto opened suddenly and rather energetically as a girl walked into the room. She reminded him of the italian models he had been introduced to at a party by Dulio as she shared both the same otherworldly beauty as well as the conscious awareness of her own attractiveness. It was in the way she swayed her wide hips and flaunted her intense hourglass figure, puffing out her chest in pride at her gravity defying chest. There was something about her just like those models that was just like rubbed him the wrong way. Oh boy she was looking at him...

The crimson haired girl's eyes landed on him and didn't move an inch. "And who might you be?" Her voice dropping to a thick, mysterious and seductive tone that just screamed sex.

Naruto, though, couldn't care less at the moment. "My name is Naruto. I'm looking for my sister Asia, if you haven't seen her or heard about her, so could you stop bothering me? I have actual issues at the moment."

If the situation hadn't been as serious, Souna would have laughed out loud at her childhood friend's shocked face at the moment. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess had never been denied like that before, especially so fast too, and it took the Gremory heiress a couple seconds to reboot.

The girl held out her hand, coughing in an attempt to get back some of her dignity. "Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh. Cool. Nice to meet you." Naruto responded, shaking Rias' hand quickly before turning back to Souna who was trying her best to not laugh or smile.

Rias looked flabbergasted. Who was this... _human…_ who wasn't affected by her charms! She could seduce Demon Lords if she tried but this blonde haired teenage boy gave her the once-over before moving on. Was he gay? That would explain it. Kiba was questionable too. Maybe it was the attractive blonde boys that were suspect-

Rias was so caught up in her own internal rant that it took her a second to recognize the name. "Wait! You said your sister's name was Asia right?"

That got Naruto's attention. "Yeah…"

"My pawn-I mean a member of my club ran into a girl named Asia yesterday and escorted her to the church before school yesterday!" Rias explained while obviously thinking hard, trying to remember exactly what Issei had shouted over the phone as he ran back to school.

Sona's brow furrowed in confusion. "The church? That church has been defunct for years. The only occupants now are-" Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no."

The door suddenly burst open, revealing an out of breath brown haired teen about a year or two younger than them. Naruto examined him in an instant, taking in every detail about him as he determined if he was a threat or not. His height, five foot seven, weight around one-hundred and thirty pounds, very little muscle, already out of breath, not a threat.

The teen was panting as he leaned against the door. "Buchou! Kaichou! Someone has Asia!"

Suddenly all jokes were over and the atmosphere of the room grew cold as Naruto was in front of Issei before the boy could even react. Grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him up off his feet so they were face to face, Naruto glared at the younger boy with soul piercing blue eyes. "Who has my sister?" Naruto growled, his voice deep and cold.

Issei gulped, his eyes widening. "You're her brother?"

Issei didn't know why he was surprised. Although there were a few differences such as Naruto having blue eyes and Asia having green, both siblings shared the same blonde hair and half-japanese features. Asia's features were a lot more pretty and cute though while Naruto's whisker marks and ice cold blue eyes were more ferocious than anything. Not to mention the guy had muscles that looked like he could throw Issei to Harajuku with a single arm.

"Yes so unless you want to find out what the inside of that wall tastes like, you're going to tell me who has my damn little sister!" Naruto yelled. Issei almost screamed as he felt the grip on his collar tighten as if he was about to get flung into the drywall at full speed.

"There are some unsavory characters that reside in that church. Issei wasn't aware of this fact and thus he likely didn't know to warn her against traveling there." Souna interrupted, saving Issei's face from an introduction to the insulation inside the wall.

"I've got to go save her!" Issei shouted out only to get dropped on his butt by Naruto. "Get out my way." The older brother snapped as he made his way toward the door.

Souna leapt to her feet. "The Student Council-"

Rias stepped forward as well, blocking the exit route to the door. "Don't worry, my club and I can handle this situation. Just give us your address and we can-"

Neither girl was successful in their attempts to take over the situation as before they even realized it, a blonde blur had ran over to the window. In an incredible show of agility, Naruto jumped out of the third story as if it was nothing, landing on the grass below like a cat before sprinting off at a ridiculous speed out of campus like a yellow blur. All three Kuoh students stood there for a moment in pure shock at the ninja-like agility they had just witnessed. Issei was the first to snap out.

Sprinting to the window before stopping right before he jumped out, Issei quickly turned around and ran past Sona and Rias toward the staircase. "Wait!"

Souna turned to face the still shocked Rias whose jaw had literally fallen. "He's really fast and he lifted Issei up with one arm like it was nothing." A hand fell to her chin as the student council president began to think. "Are we sure he's human?"

Rias shrugged and dusted off her uniform. "Go get your peerage. I'll meet you at the church. This should be interesting."

With that both heiresses of the underworld formed a magic circle on the floor, one blue and one red before both disappeared to get ready for battle. The Uzumaki siblings were in Kuoh Town which means shit was about to go down.

* * *

 **Hey! Welcome to My Sister's Keeper!**

 **This is my new story that will revolve a lot around Naruto being the big brother of the adorable little Asia. This story was really inspired by The Return, A Father's Love and A Simple Teenage Shop Owner so yeah, check those out if you haven't and yeah...oh! I'm not quite sure what I should do for pairings so let me know in a review! I check those more than I do my PMs to be honest...**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **EDIT 7/23/17- I've added a poll on my profile. It'll help me decide how often to put out chapters and I would like to hear from you guys. Would you rather have longer chapters (4-7 thousand words) every couple of months in a more traditional style or shorter chapters (2-3 thousand words) every couple of weeks in a more "Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer" style? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or Naruto!

 **My Sister's Keeper**

 **Chapter 2: The Reunion Part 2**

Pain. Pain coursed through every fiber of her being as she hung there limply.

Asia had been excited when she had first walked into the church, it was her first time back in one since she had been exiled but that excitement quickly turned into fear. Beings that looked like humans but had large black wings like crows had claimed that church as their own act against God and they quickly noticed what was special about the young blonde girl. The leader, Raynare claimed that God had wronged her, made her both weak and forced her to fall from Heaven when she gave into her sin of Lust. This was Raynare's excuse on why Asia's sacred gear should belong to her, as it was just repayment for God's wrong doing.

Hearing the fallen angel speak ill of God hurt Asia but not as much as the next process. She had been chained up to a cross as the fallen angels used magic on her to extract her sacred gear in the basement of the church to spit in the Lord's face. Her body was exhausted and Asia couldn't even muster up any energy at all to keep her eyes open. Instead, the girl kept her eyes shut and muttered a few words to herself that comforted her a little.

"Older brother...help me…"

* * *

It hadn't taken Naruto long to find the church, the large cross atop the building making it rather obvious and prominent even from far away. On a normal day, he would have laughed and teased his sister on her occasional cluelessness. Today was not a normal day. No, a sane man would have instantly recognized the anger practically radiating off of the usually kind and playful Naruto and run away like a bat out of hell. Unfortunately for them, the two guards weren't very...well sane.

Two women stood in front of the doorway to the church, watching the street. One was rather tall and buxom, her long navy blue hair falling across her face to cover her right eye. The other woman looked much younger in her gothic lolita clothing and blonde haired tied into twintails. Both looked rather annoyed in being forced to watch the doorway with the older woman crossing her arms under her chest while the younger girl had began to tap her foot on the ground.

As Naruto began to climb the stairs, the older woman stepped in front of him to stop his approach. "I'm sorry but the church is closed for renovations. You can come back-"

Naruto's eyes were obscured in shadow by his hair as he continued to move toward the woman, his pace barely slowing. "Move out of my way."

The woman frowned and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from moving past her. "Excuse you but-" Suddenly she found herself with a fist embedded in her gut before she could even finish the sentence.

That knocked the air out of Kalawarner and she instantly doubled over due to the insane power behind the blow before being blind sided by a powerful elbow strike to the back of her head, bringing her to the ground groaning in pain. Naruto stood up nonchalantly, dusting off his hands as if it was nothing.

"Hey!" The other guard, Mittelt cried out as she charged at Naruto with speed that didn't belong to a little girl.

Dodging the weak punch with ease, Naruto retaliated with a hard palm heel strike to the face that sent the loli flying into the church doors with a hard thud. It was only his well trained reflexes that let him dodge the yellow light spear that had tried to impale him through the gut. Jumping back to give himself more room to avoid Kalawarner's thrusts, Naruto once more barely avoided the pink light spear that Mittelt had flung with her right hand while trying to stop the blood leaking from her broken nose with the other.

In an instant, Naruto decelerated and accelerated, changing speeds with his ridiculously strong legs so that he was inside Kalawarner's space while avoiding the spear's range. His blows rained down like lightning bolts, each punch and elbow bruising and breaking bones across the older guard's body before she could even block or summon her wings to fly away. The barrage only lasted seconds but it was enough to cripple the fallen angel, leaving the blue haired woman groaning on the ground and out of commission.

Millet was slightly suspicious now. She hadn't felt any sort of magical presence off the boy and hadn't been worried when he had approached them but he was strong and a very experienced fighter from what she could tell. Nevertheless, she only knew one way to kill him and that was to use her light spears to her advantage.

"Die!" The blonde haired loli roared as she charged once more, two pink spears in her hands.

Leaping an incredible height off the ground, Naruto easily jumped over the small girl before landing behind her silently. Mittelt tried to whip around with her weapon only for her arm to get expertly caught in an arm lock, disabling her movement at her elbow in an instant. There was an audible snap as Naruto twisted, breaking the fallen angel's elbow with ease as the girl let out an ear-shattering scream of pain. Luckily for everyone listening however, Naruto whipped the girl around by her arm before bringing her to the ground with a quick shoulder throw and quickly silenced her with a quick strike to the head that knocked her out cold.

Naruto glanced around the street, there was damage done by the light spears but it appeared no one had walked by to see anything. Dusting off his hands, Naruto stood up just as footsteps broke into the area as Issei jogged in, sweat dripping from his face as he did so. "W-wait I'm here!"

"Why?"

Issei looked surprised at Naruto's instant reaction and crossed his arms defiantly. "You're facing fallen angels. You need help."

Naruto gestured with his head toward the two disabled guards on the floor. "I don't care who I'm fighting. I just want my sister. Go home kid." Was all the blonde boy said before turning his back toward the boy.

Taking the steps three steps at a time, Naruto began to race up the stairs to the church with Issei on his tail only to get stopped near the top once more by a trench coat wearing figure stepping out of the darkness. Between the trench coat and fedora, this fallen angel looked more like a gangster from an old crime show than a supernatural being. Nevertheless the man's blue eyes were practically sparkling with bloodlust as he stared down Naruto and Issei.

Spawning a blue light spear in his right hand, he pointed it at the two boys. "I'm impressed you took care of my colleagues pretty easily…" He gave Naruto a confused look. "Are you only human?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes trained on the spear. "As far as I know."

Glancing behind him at his soon-to-be underclassmen, Naruto gestured toward the male fallen angel with his head. "Want to be helpful?" Seeing Issei's excited nod, Naruto smirked. "Take care of him."

With that Naruto kept walking, striding past the male fallen angel whose face had begun to glow red in anger. "We're not finished here brat!" yelled the fallen before he threw his spear at full speed at the focused blonde.

"You have your opponent."

But it was too late, the blonde was already inside the church and had already closed the thick wood door just in time for the wood to catch the light spear, the tip barely missing his back as he did so. Naruto glanced around the building, it was old and abandoned but the crosses and other holy objects were still in almost pristine condition. Dark and ominous, the only light seemed to be the hundreds of small lit candles that lined the walls.

Saying a quick prayer before he truly entered, Naruto continued moving, examining the area carefully. "Asia! Where are you?"

Naruto whipped around as soon as he heard light footsteps on the creaky wooden floorboards only to find himself facing with a rather beautiful black haired girl whose sexy body was practically bulging against her Kuoh academy uniform.

Even Naruto's insane reflexes were caught off guard when the girl lunged at him and quickly embraced him in a desperate hug, tears streaming down her face. "Thank God you're here! There were those scary black winged people throwing weapons outside and I got so scared…"

Naruto was concerned for the girl for a moment before he noticed something sticking onto the back of her white uniform. Holding up the black feather to the girl's face, he smirked. "Next time you try to trick someone, make sure you don't have any feathers stuck to your shirt."

The girl smirked, giving Naruto a slight peck on the check. "Aw you're a clever one aren't you." Her hot seductive breath rolled down his neck. "I could just eat you up…"

* * *

Rias and Sona had been standing across the street from the church for a few minutes now as they waited for the rest of their peerages to arrive. Having decided not to step in until the end, Rias had been watching the battle between Issei and Dohnaseek the fallen angel carefully and although the fallen had the advantage in terms of experience and power, Issei would not die. The crimson haired princess would make sure of that.

In the meantime, Sona had taken the time to pull out her PDA that had been given to her by Ajuka Beelzebub a few years ago to search up something. It had taken a little time but she had been able to find out what she could about their new...acquaintance. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Rias' jaw almost dropped as she heard the news. "Are you serious?"

"It's honestly incredible." Sona said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Their new friend had been rather humble in his application to his school when he had simply put down that he was interested in martial arts. Naruto Uzumaki was known internationally as a once-in-a-century martial arts prodigy that had gone undefeated for over four-hundred matches in international arenas. The reigning international Taekwondo, Karate, Mixed Martial Arts and Muay-Thai world champions for the fourth year straight in all these competitions, Naruto Uzumaki was known worldwide as the "Prince of Kicks", for his incredible physical strength and unmatched speed

Rias and Sona's jaws almost dropped when they saw the types of masters that Naruto had trained with over the years. In the world, there were a few humans who had trained their bodies to the extremes and mastered fighting abilities so fearsome that they matched or even surpassed Ultimate-Level devils. Men like Maito Gai, Hayato Furinji, Apachai Hopachai, Jin Tae-Jin and others, all of whom had been recruited by the Four Satans and denied the offers.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't an ordinary student, he was the undefeated God of Highschool.

* * *

Leaping backwards just in time to avoid a light spear through the gut, Naruto landed just in time to witness one of the most sexy transformations the world had ever seen. In a burst of purple energy, the girl's tight fitting schoolgirl uniform ripped apart revealing her huge breasts that were at least on par with Rias' amazing chest. Her slender body looked built to be as seductive as possible, with her smooth porcelain skin and hourglass figure. Her school uniform suddenly became a set of leather straps, winding and intertwining between her long legs and straining across her giant bust so to barely cover anything. Finally her pair of large black wings appeared on her back, finishing the sinister transformation.

Naruto's breathing was barely heavy, his body naturally unfolding into a fighting stance. "Where is my sister Crow?"

The girl flipped her long silky black hair off her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "Touchy touchy…" The fallen's voice was deeper than before, slightly more seductive and erotic to match her new form. "So you're my sweet Asia's brother…she's been crying out for you all day."

Naruto's blue eyes became icy as he didn't let the girl even finish another sentence. He was gone in an instant, blurring across the floor and covering the twenty feet between them before Raynare could even notice. Instinctively the black haired girl raised her arms to protect herself and was lucky enough to barely block the powerful haymaker punch that was trying to cave her face in. The power behind the blow was still enough to send Raynare skidding backwards, the skin by her wrists where she had caught the punch already bruising despite her naturally hardened body.

Shaking out the pain in her arms, Raynare leveled a glare. "What are you? Devil? Fallen? Angel?" Not sensing any power off of him, she gasped in surprise and amusement. "... Human?"

Naruto didn't even respond, not finding his opponent worthy of one as he blitzed Raynare in a ridiculous burst of speed once more while she formed a light spear in her hand. As soon as he was within range, Raynare swung with all her might but was surprised when she barely missed him, only ripping his t-shirt instead of catching skin as the boy sidestepped. This time, he didn't give Raynare the opportunity to block his attack as he sent a punch rocketing into her gut that literally lifted the girl off her feet. Blood flew from Raynare's mouth as she was knocked backwards and into the wall with enough force to dent it, falling to the ground with a groan.

Naruto let out a deep breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in, taking off his ruined shirt that was not only covered in sweat and blood but was now sporting a massive diagonal cut from the close encounter with the light spear.

Suddenly everything made sense. Naruto Uzumaki was human but seemed to have the physique of a demigod. Every muscle in his body looked perfectly sculpted out of marble and he seemed to be so lean, there was not an ounce of spare fat on his body. Washboard abs and broad shoulders with arms that looked like they could choke out an elephant only added to the ferocious look the blonde teen had. Naruto was simply a human who had simply trained his body to the limits.

Raynare let out another groan as she sat up, cradling her head and stomach before her eyes seemed to become crazed. Green light began to emanate from the fallen angel's hands as two very familiar rings came into existence. "It's too late! Your sister is dead!" Raynare let out a crazed laugh as she stood up, her wounds fully healed. "I'm the wielder of this glorious power now!"

* * *

 ** _The young blonde girl was practically jumping up and down in joy. "Older brother! Look at what I got?"_**

 _Naruto handed the fruit cart vendor the money for the food before turning around to glance at his younger sister. Despite being eight years old and only a year older than Asia, Naruto still carried himself with a certain amount of responsibility having been the one in charge of taking care of his sister all these years. That's why when Naruto saw the fancy silver rings with green gems on Asia's fingers, Naruto was instantly worried. "Where did you get those rings Asia…"_

 _Asia blushed all the way to the roots of her hair as she vehemently tried to deny the insinuation, grabbing Naruto by the shirt and violently shaking him. "No Big Brother! I didn't steal them!"_

" _I was walking by the side of the road and there was a dog that had gotten hit and I wanted to help it so badly so I just held out my hands and there was green light and these beautiful rings appeared and then the dog was okay again!" Asia explained, practically hyperventilating in embarrassment as the two walked out of the market place._

" _Breath Asia…" Naruto pleaded, eventually calming down Asia. "So you're telling me you have the power to heal people and things?"_

 _Seeing his little sister nod, Naruto pulled out one of the small black diamond shaped knives his teacher had given him to train with before giving himself a small cut on the forearm as if it was nothing._

 _To his little sister however, it was as if her big brother was going to die. "Nooo!"_

" _Don't worry. It doesn't hurt at all. I've gotten worse injuries from Sensei." Naruto chuckled before holding out his arm toward Asia. "Go ahead. Try again."_

 _The younger girl seemed hesitant for a moment before holding her hands over Naruto's wound. A few seconds later, a green light began to flow from Asia's hands over to the cut and slowly sealed up the injury, leaving Naruto's arm perfectly healed as if there had never been a cut in the first place._

 _He glanced down in shock and amazement. "Good job! You're amazing!" Naruto glanced up just in time to catch Asia as she began to fall, her eyes closed. "Asia!"_

 _After checking that Asia was okay and was just sleeping, he smiled. "You're adorable." Naruto easily lifted the smaller girl onto his shoulders without waking her up. "I love you Little Sister…"_

" _I'll protect you with my life."_

* * *

Naruto had never felt so much anger in his life until the moment he saw his sister's precious gift on that wicked woman's hands. He clenched his fists so tightly that blood began to run from his palms and for a second, Naruto considered breaking the rule that his teachers had instilled in him. That only confirmed his worst nightmare. Asia was gone.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared like a tiger as he sprang at Raynare, this time aiming to kill with a single punch.

Arrogantly, Raynare took to the sky with a smirk to dodge the blitz. "Touchy touchy…" Two yellow spears of light formed in her hands as the fallen angel let out a maniacal laugh. "Dance for me human!"

Flinging them at wicked speeds, Raynare could only watch with amazement as Naruto performed a series of expert flips to avoid the attack like it was nothing. "How are you so strong?"

Naruto's vision was practically red as he searched the destroyed room for an opportunity to strike his flying opponent. He looked around, grabbing a length of chain on the floor likely from a broken holy artifact before winding it around his wrist. Finding his chance against the wall, he once more took off in a burst of speed, climbing a series of large rocks that were debris from Raynare's missed attacks like a staircase much to the fallen's horror.

"She was my light!" Naruto leapt from rock to rock just in time to avoid Raynare's barrage of light spears. "The last good in the world!"

Springing explosively from the last rock, Naruto was easily twenty feet in the air and around the same height as Raynare was flying. "And you bastards stole her away from me the second I wasn't around to protect her!"

Raynare's eyes widened in horror, her own pride having been the reason why she hadn't moved once she was in the air. Flapping her wings quickly, she tried to move to the side to dodge the blonde but suddenly found herself caught by a length of chain wrapped around her leg. With a hard yank, Raynare suddenly found herself flying toward Naruto's awaiting fist.

"I hate you!" Naruto roared as his fist struck her jaw.

His already powerful attack backed by his explosive jump was met with Raynare's face flying toward it, leading to enough power to easily shatter the fallen angel's jaw and practically cave her face in. Blindsided by the pain, Raynare could barely even register that she had to flap her wings to fly as she suddenly found herself crashing to the ground with the weight of her two hundred pound opponent driving her head into the earth.

There was a ground shaking bang as Raynare's head literally broke a hole through the floor and into the basement. Naruto, unscathed by landing on his opponent's unconscious and likely mortally wounded body, raced over to where he saw Asia's body at the end of the floor. His beautiful little sister had been stripped and tied to the cross, a sight that almost brought tears to Naruto's eyes and in an instant, he took her down.

Her skin was cold and her green eyes weren't moving, frozen in shock forever. "Asia..." Naruto mumbled out, a tear almost falling from her face as he held his sister in his arms.

"Never turn your back on an opponent that has healing powers…"

Naruto let out a grunt of pain involuntarily as a cold _shhk_ noise filled the room. Naruto looked down at the yellow spear of light piercing through his chest as crimson blood began to seep from the room and onto the ground.

Grabbing onto the spear with two hands, Naruto gave it a weak pull but it was useless. "I-I'll kill y-you…" He managed to mutter out before he struck the ground besides his sister, his blue eyes lifeless as his chest stopped moving.

"Night night… Pretty Boy. Now to go take care of my ex-boyfriend…"

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes snapped open suddenly and his hands suddenly tightened their grip on the leather chair he was sitting on. Wait leather chair?

Naruto glanced down at himself in shock. He wasn't shirtless anymore and there wasn't any bleeding hole in his chest from a light spear. No, instead he was wearing a fine tailored italian suit that fit his lean muscular physique rather perfectly. The room he was in was dark and dimly-lit, with a wine rack across one wall and a large bookshelf stretching across the other. The cherry leather seat Naruto was on was facing the raging fire place while on the other side of the small coffee table next to him was an empty identical chair.

"Oh kid! You're finally awake!"

Someone walked into the room and Naruto had to do a double take. The man looked barely older than him, maybe nineteen or twenty years old max, and could have literally been the older brother he never had. He was taller than Naruto by a few inches at maybe six foot three or so while sharing the same muscular build that Naruto had spent his childhood attaining.

But it was the face that really fucked Naruto up. While the other man's face was slightly more slender and lacked some of the japanese traits that Naruto had, everything else was practically the same. Same skin tone, same golden blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes. If the man had whisker marks, they could have passed for twins. They were even wearing matching black italian suits, the type that looked like it cost a fortune, that were tailored to fit them perfectly.

Naruto turned around in his chair to face his visitor, wincing in pain from his raging headache. "What the fuck…" He groaned and held his head. "How long have I been out?"

The man had a bottle of wine and a pair of wine glasses in his hands as he took the seat next to Naruto with a sigh of relief. "I don't really know. Time runs weird here."

Naruto watched the other blonde inspect the bottle suspiciously before filling the two glasses happily. "Who are you?"

The unknown blonde shrugged as he handed Naruto a glass. "Well I'm you and you're me but I was you before you were me but we're both each other." He took a sip of the expensive wine with a sigh. "But I was me before you were me, does that me mean I'm you-"

Naruto's head was throbbing like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. "Shut the fuck up...God my head hurts even more."

The other teen let out an audible growl of annoyance. "Don't say that. It pisses me off when I even hear it said out loud."

Naruto looked confused but his fellow blonde didn't elaborate, instead focusing on swirling the liquid in the glass. Naruto looked at the wine himself before hesitantly taking a small sip, he hadn't had wine since the christmas dinner in Italy last year but found himself pleasantly surprised by the flavor. It was delicious with deep subtones that Naruto could recognized instantly. Man, this guy could pick his wine.

"I'm impressed with you, Kid. You did a fine job raising Asia and although you didn't have a sacred gear like her, you found yourself some good teachers and made yourself quite powerful for a human." The unknown blonde praised with a grin that Naruto had seen in the mirror.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel complimented or confused on who this man was and why did he say human like it was such an alien thing. His eyes widened in understanding, there was only one place he could be. Hell. "Am I dead?"

Naruto's doppelganger shrugged. "Well yeah but no." He frowned and took another sip of his wine. "I guess you're kind of dead."

Naruto wanted to rip his hair out. "How can I be kind of dead? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yeah a little bit." His fellow blonde said with an infuriating smirk.

By now Naruto looked ready to pounce across the fireplace to wring his unknown companion's neck before he remembered his training. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and cleared his mind which allowed him to remember a _very_ important detail.

His spiky blonde hair fell over his eyes, casting them in shadow. "I-is my sister dead?"

Immediately the other man nodded his head. "Yeah. She's kind of very dead too. Crazy hot dominatrix bitch ripped her sacred gear out." His fellow blonde looked a little conflicted. "This feels weird. I've never had a sibling before…"

Leaning back in his chair, Naruto stared at the ceiling blankly.

He barely remembered his parents, with only pictures and notes that hadn't turned to ash in the fire that took their lives to know them by. Minato Quarta and Kushina Uzumaki were amazing people according to everyone who knew them and Naruto had been told enough stories to fill a book. But the reality was his parents had died when Naruto was two and Asia was only one, all the while leaving them in the care of the Church in their will. Naruto never blamed the church for some of the hardships of his childhood since there were so many kids to ward but he always knew that he would have to take care of himself and Asia since no one else really stepped in.

Not to mention, his sister had always been too nice in Naruto's opinion and he was always worried people would try to take advantage of her kindness, a worry that had been proven true on multiple occasions. By the time the two Uzumaki siblings were eight and seven years old, they had vastly different reputations in the church and all of Italy.

Asia Uzumaki was the up and coming Holy Maiden known for having the incredible power to heal anyone as well as being one of the kindest souls in the world. Naruto Uzumaki was a dangerous delinquent who always start fights with anyone who tried to take advantage of his sister's innocence, usually leaving them broken and defeated in an alley somewhere. Sure he had gotten bruised pretty badly a few times but it was always for her. The years he had spent training had always been to make himself strong enough to protect her. Now what?

Naruto's face fell into his hands. "She's dead…"

His companion shrugged nonchalantly, more interested in his wine than Naruto's crumbling mental state. "Well you can bring her back ya know. Either with your powers or let Gremory revive her." His nose curled like he smelled something bad. "Preferably the first. I can't stand the Gremorys."

Naruto practically leapt from his seat at the casual statement. "W-what? I have to go save Asia."

"Bruh, you got shish-kebabed." His companion made an 'ok' sign with one hand while stabbing through the hole with his index finger. "I'll admit. You got through more of them than I thought you'd be able to but you still got fucked. Surprise attacks, man I hate them." The unknown blonde said before cringing, rubbing away the phantom pain in his left shoulder.

Naruto was on the man in an instant, grabbing his fellow blonde by the collar and lifting him to his feet like he was a feather. "Then how do I save my sister?" He yelled into the man's face.

The man smirked once more, a devilish smirk that involuntarily sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Oh why didn't you just ask!" The man shrugged and giggled like a child. "You can use my power."

"What?"

The man barely seemed to notice that he was being held by the throat as he began to ramble. "Well I guess it's kind of your power too cause you're me and I'm you-"

Naruto let out a roar of anger. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up and just tell me how to save my sister."

The temperature of the room dropped instantly and the fire in front of them went out, suffocated to death in the atmosphere of the room. "If you were literally anyone else, I would kill you right now for saying that word in front of me twice now after I warned you." The man's eyes were a piercing crimson with slitted pupils as he spoke, his voice deep and threatening. "But I can't kill you. I need to help you or I'm done for too."

Naruto put his fellow blonde down, taking a step back as the shadows of the room seemed to grow darker and more ominous. "Use my power and unlock what you tried to hide."

He took a step toward Naruto whose blue eyes had widened in fear. "You were always weak. You built yourself up because you had nothing. You couldn't protect anything, no matter how far you pushed your body. You thought something was wrong with you, you thought that you were cursed."

Naruto almost fell to his knees, his body practically shaking from the pressure. "How do you know all of this…"

The man crossed his arms, his eyes literally glowing crimson in the darkness. "I told you, we're the same..." He grinned once more and instantly, the fireplace was aglow with literal golden flames. "All this time, you never realized you had history's greatest bad guy on your side."

Naruto was silent, so quiet for a few seconds before he let out a sigh, his hair falling over his eyes. "Okay older me. You've got a deal." His head shot upward, revealing his own pair of crimson eyes. "How do I do this?"

The man let out a laugh that would usually be described as evil. "That's the spirit Kid!"

"Man, it's good to be back!"

* * *

 **Raynare had only taken a step away from Naruto and Asia's dead bodies when she was literally sent flying by a powerful shockwave behind her. In fact, everything around her including the very walls of the church were pushed away from the epicenter of the blast, revealing the afternoon sunset and the group of devils surrounding the church. It appeared Sona's peerage had set up a large purple barrier that surrounded the building, preventing Raynare's escape. They were not her biggest worry however.**

Naruto carefully laid his sister down in a safe place before standing up out of the rubble. He glanced down at himself, his hands clenching into white knuckled fists. " **This power…"**

Naruto Uzumaki was no long an ordinary teenage boy. His beautiful cerulean blonde eyes had turned crimson, almost the color of fresh blood, while the slitted pupils made him look more like beast than man. His blonde hair was now glowing closer to gold than anything, while two strips in the front had spiked up even more than others to appear like horns. His whisker birthmarks had become thicker, giving Naruto a much more feral and animalistic look along with his blood red eyes and when he smirked, sharp canines could be seen.

Naruto was wearing the same black suit as in his dream...vision...thing but something marked this outfit as different. The black material of the suit wasn't cloth but seemed organic, symbiotic almost as it cloaked Naruto's body perfectly as if it really was a fine italian suit. But it was the newest addition that caught everyone's eye and made Raynare quickly back away as soon as she felt it. Golden flames more pure than twenty-four karat gold lined the side of Naruto's pants and gloved hands, encasing his hands and legs in fire so bright that they glowed like a second sun in the shadow of the fallen church.

Raynare backpedalled as quickly as she possibly could, her natural instincts telling her to move away from this new...being. Somewhere in between a devil, an angel and a mafia boss, Raynare knew that she did not want to have to fight this new and improved Naruto Uzumaki .

Raynare continued to move away from Naruto as fast as she could until her back was against the purple energy barrier. She whipped around to stare at Sona Sitri who was standing on the other side and no matter how hard Raynare struck the wall with her fist, the purple magic did not budge. There was no sympathy in the Sitri heiress' eyes and Raynare knew she had only once chance to escape.

Turning around slowly, she stared with wide eyes at her opponent. "What are you?"

Naruto slowly began to walk toward Raynare, closing the distance rather quickly before stopping about five yards away. " **It was my…pride that was the end of me during our last battle. I underestimated you and that was my downfall."** He frowned as he glanced down at his new attire and revitalized body. " **I won't make the same mistake again."**

With a single hand, Naruto loosened the black tie around his neck as Raynare hesitantly got to her feet, her Twilight Healing already activated just in case. " **I guess it's time for me to use my legs. I'm sure Sensei would approve of the occasion."**

Raynare's wings unfurled with a _crack_ as she planned to blitze Naruto before he could begin his attack only to find her opponent ready and waiting for her. Instead of in a traditional karate stance like before that was centered on punching and arm strikes, Naruto was relaxed with his legs slightly apart, his red eyes watching everything. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he didn't have to wait long before Raynare was onto him and that was when he struck.

Raynare would never know why she decided to dodge at that exact moment but she was lucky as she did as a blur struck the air next to her with so much speed, there was a literal sonic boom that knocked her out of the air and shook the purple barrier. The fallen angel suddenly stopped in her tracks and glanced behind her, only to discover that everything that was behind her was gone. All of the debris that had been laying on the ground, even the building behind her had been destroyed by merely the shockwave of the blast. The only thing that remained was a little dome of golden flame that surrounded Asia's dead body, protecting her from any harm.

Raynare didn't know what happened next, only that it felt like her face had been ripped apart by an artillery shell as she shot across the ground and slammed into the forcefield once more. Her face was literally melted, disfigured by the heat of the roundhouse kick she had just received. Raynare couldn't heal herself fast enough to avoid feeling the searing pain of the fourth degree burn that spread across the left side of her face, the green magic of Twilight Healing only doing so much.

She didn't even get a chance to stand up as Naruto closed the distance between them in a moment, an earth shaking sonic boom following him as he did so. Raynare tried to lift her arms to block the muay-thai style knee to the head but as soon as her forearms touched the attack, she felt the bones in her arms instantly shatter and the skin on them blacken until it was almost unrecognizable. The knee didn't slow down and as soon as it caught Raynare's chin, it knocked her off her feet and sent her rocketing into the top of the fifty foot high domed barrier with enough force to crack it.

The black haired fallen angel screamed to the heavens, tears cascading down her face as she struck the ground with a thud. Her body was burnt, broken and beaten, the black feathers on her wings falling off under the intense heat as blood leaked from all over her body.

Naruto hadn't moved since he struck her, his hands in his pockets as his crimson eyes watched her without care. His stance was relaxed, nonchalant almost as he just watched her bleed to death and boil by just even being in the vicinity of his golden flames. Raising a hand to his mouth, he even covered a large yawn that showed the predatorial canines protruding.

Raynare's eyes were bloodshot. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Naruto wasn't where she thought he was when she screamed. In fact, he wasn't anywhere she could see him. Left, right, back, front, she looked each direction before glancing up and letting out an involuntary prayer/curse. She didn't even have time to move as a black and gold blur struck her with the weight of two elephants and the last thing Raynare heard before Naruto's heel shattered her head into a million pieces was, " **Never fuck with an overprotective big brother!"**

The crater that followed was massive, easily over twenty or thirty yards or so and had literally leveled the church completely with only that golden dome remaining. The dust cloud that followed covered the moon for a moment before disappearing, leaving only the victor and the pile of blood that was once a fallen angel.

Naruto hesitantly got to his knees, wincing as he did so and showing pain for the first time this entire battle. His new battle outfit was completely unscathed but it was his own body was starting to give up on him instead. Each step back toward the middle of the church was labored but he eventually got back to Asia whose skin was starting to grow cold in the night air.

Naruto knelt down beside her, his now blue eyes observing her fondly. It was funny that even though they looked so much alike, they didn't look the same. Asia was almost angelic, beautiful and pure, whereas he had become a demon, feral and dangerous. Naruto knew, though, that in the end, he would even burn down the world to let her see the light.

Placing one of his hands right above her heart, Naruto let out a deep breath as all of the energy within him entered his sister as his golden flames of life restarted her heart. " **I hope this…"** The heat and warmth within him began to fade away as well as the black suit until all that remained were the two siblings, both breathing once more. "Works."

Naruto could hear the sound of running footsteps behind him as the barrier went down but he couldn't even wait. Falling forward, he was asleep before he even struck the ground, blood seeping from the wounds throughout his body as he peacefully laid besides his sister for the first time in a long time.

The Uzumaki siblings were together once more and it would take armies and gods to even try to break them apart once more. This is the story of the overprotective big brother and the little sister he would destroy the world for.

 **The End!**

 **So Naruto has awakened new powers hidden deep within his soul in his time of need...I wonder where the author came up with such a strange and unique concept? But yeah, this power is one unique to this story and will combine aspects of Naruto's original powers, bits and pieces of other anime along with my unique takes on some of DxD's lore/history. As to what that power is…well I'll give a shoutout in the next chapter to the person in a review who gets the closest.**

 **I'm still taking suggestions for pairings but I have gotten some good ideas so far so keep them coming. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**


End file.
